


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (Double)

by graphicalaces



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphicalaces/pseuds/graphicalaces
Summary: Lukas has a couple of disaster neighbors but he wouldn't change them for the world.





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (Double)

Forsyth watched his companion slip behind the shrubs. He wasn't really sure what Python was up to but he paid it no mind for the moment. Python was trying to get out of his line of sight and Forsyth knew it. Eventually he got up from his spot in the backyard to find the blue haired disaster.

Quietly, he peered around the plant life, not spotting his boyfriend quite yet. He went in a little deeper and caught some movement just ahead of him. He grinned as he approached the figure. Oh, how he had him now.

“My SCRUMPTIOUS darling boyfriend, What ever are you doing?” He said loudly hoping to scare him just a little. “…Watering my gardenias..you?” Forsyth froze, that wasn't Python at all. It was their neighbor, Lukas who despite what was just said to him had a small smile on his face. Laughing was heard from behind them and the two looked back into the opposite yard where Python now stood, doubled over. “Oh man Forsyth,” He wheezed. “You don’t beat around the bush!” His laughter continued and the more he did, the more our green giant flushed. 

“Oh, I'll get my revenge. Watch out, Python!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of dreamlogic's post with their cat.  
> Originally I also thought of this with Clive watering his flowers but ultimately my love for Lukas changed my mind.


End file.
